


My Angel Fell

by Sojmilk



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Poetry, cas, casdean - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: A destiel AU oneshot?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A destiel AU oneshot?

the angel fell  
in a blaze of light

and the man below watched  
waited, breath held  
for the bird to take flight

but the stunning creature landed  
in a small, crumpled form

alone, and in pain  
and with wings tattered,  
torn.

"my angel"  
the man whispered  
into the night

there was no reply  
just a quiet  
breathless  
sigh.

a single tear fell  
rolled down a perfect face  
and was followed by  
many  
the same  
like a race.

anguished cries rang  
that cold, starry night  
when the salt rain poured  
and the beating stilled  
in the poor angel's heart

"i'm finished, i'm nothing"  
sobbed the man over his love  
"you left me with nothing"  
he whimpered.

some years passed  
and then many more  
and the memories turned to legends  
that traveled overshore

a pair of travelers came to visit the field  
and asked of the old man who wandered there  
"is it true that an angel fell from the sky?"  
the man nodded and pointed to scorch marks.  
"there."  
"'was she beautiful" asked one, eyes glistening, mouth wide  
the old man nodded  
"he was divine"


End file.
